the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Despite Hiccups "Avengers: Endgame" Is a Once in A Lifetime Experience
History has been made. Never before in the timeline of film, and it's likely never again, Avengers: Endgame is an unrivaled cinematic experience that must be enjoyed in theaters. A lofty and weighty project, yet assembled with flawless technical craft and traditional but emotional storytelling, the Marvel machine has produced one of its finest and most emotional efforts. Helmed with precision and poise, Avengers: Endgame is a historical achievement while remaining enjoyable and well-made. The Cast With a smaller cast with the most experienced actors of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the characters and cast get to shine much stronger as they grapple with the final arcs of their respective characters. Cameos are aplenty with dynamic actors returning to their roles with one hit scenes, while supporting roles like Don Cheadle, Gwenyth Paltrow, Josh Brolin, and Brie Larson get to bolster their characters with limited screentime. Looking at the core cast, there are strong standout turns from Jeremy Renner as he finally gets to stretch his legs with a darker, more sinister interpretation of his character. Chris Evans' more cynical version of Captain America is also appreciated, as he finally allows his natural charisma to diffuse into biting, heavier dialogue instead of his typical virtue. Chris Hemsworth has settled into Thor as well, with humor and heartbreak shining through with equal measure. The standouts emerge with Paul Rudd, who arguably gets the most emotional scene, and Robert Downey Jr., with the latter giving a phenomenal performance as he allows all of the past turmoil, pain, and hope to translate onto his visible performance. Every sacrifice, every choice, and every decision is felt and earned thanks to Downey's work. Having been relegated to a safe place where he has not relied on his talent for Tony Stark since The Avengers, and the result here is Downey finally putting forth the effort and excelling. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Being a direct continuation of essentially a two-part story, there are small mechanical flaws that are well-addressed. The bigger quibbles emerge in terms of continuity, due to a certain plot element in the film, that lead to suspension of logical belief (as logical as a superhero movie can be), as well as an opening act that while efficient doesn't allow for emotional build-up and opts for plot build-up instead. These complaints are small, however, and don't emerge from the film until after viewing. After the events of Avengers: Infinity War, the Avengers are left reeling and devastated after Thanos' successful mission. When all hope seems lost, allies Scott "Ant-Man" and Carol "Captain Marvel" Danvers join the Avengers for a final mission to attempt and stop Thanos from doing anymore damage and saving those that were lost. The stakes have never been higher for the Avengers, and this will be their final mission. Despite those previously mentioned flaws, where Avengers: Endgame soars is how it treats the characters they've built up and addressing the formula the franchise has relied on. These are characters that have been growing and developing for a decade, and it truly shows as they interact with each other. The film possesses an immense heart, providing humor and genuine emotion in equal measures, as several characters' arcs finally close into a comfortable position. Ultimately, the film faces a massive mechanical error of being intrinsically built from a foundation, but it surpasses that flaw due to its active engagement with the history that precedes it. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction The Russo brothers have accomplished a juggling act that is nothing short of fantastic, with precision and flawless capability. The love and dedication oozes onto the screen as they combine powerful moments of fan service and genuine narrative heft, while juggling together several different tones with a consistent but human hand. The Russos had an impossibly difficult task, but they pull it off with roaring success. Technically speaking, there is a lack of distinction that comes with the more condensed narrative. Without as large a sandbox, the Russos don't get to experiment, but this is more than compensated with their proficiency in all crafts area. Needless to say the visual effects and sound work is to die for, with an elaborate and visceral setpiece in the film's final act that ensures the film is just the perfect amount of chaotic and organized. The music is likewise fantastic, as is the cinematography with both working in unison to ensure a powerful film experience. An underrated aspect in former MCU movies, the production design by Charles Wood finally gets a chance to shine as the worlds of the Marvel Cinematic Universe are created and given purpose unseen in the past. Overall, the presentation of Avengers: Endgame more than overcomes its lack of distinctive, flashy elements in favor of a more subtle and emotional bent. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Verdict The final chapter in this saga of an era-defining franchise, Avengers: Endgame satisfies every itch that needs scratched for longtime fans and general audiences. The action is fluid, the characters shine, and the story is a traditional but undeniably effective tale. With the amount of preparation and talent required to assemble this project, there are natural hiccups to emerge and any lesser project would've crumbled under the weight. However, where Avengers: Endgame excels is cutting off excess fat and ensuring that the story is a complete and fulfilling narrative conclusion to a piece of pop culture that will remain unrivalled in its scale, quality, and heart. Final Score: 90% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Lead Actor - Robert Downey, Jr. *Best Supporting Actor - Jeremy Renner *Best Limited Actress - Rene Russo *Best Limited Actor - Paul Rudd *Best Visual Effects *Best Production Design *Best Sound *Best Original Score Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2019 Reviews